Second Chances
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Set after 3x24 , Aria keeps on getting flashbacks of her relationship with Ezra. Ezra finds out that Maggie isn't telling the whole truth. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER PLL FANFIC.
1. A Week After The Break Up

**Second Chances**

It was the Friday after Aria and Ezra broke up. Aria was thinking about the first time that she met Ezra at Hollis Bar & Grill. She broke up with because he needed a job to support him and Malcolm. who looks more like Caleb's dad.

(Flashback)

_"Can I get a cheeseburger" Aria asked. She was just in the middle of eating her cheeseburger when she noticed the missing poster for Alison. She missed her deeply. She and this one guy was next to her was drinking whisky. _

_"Are you ok" Ezra asked. _

_"Yeah, I'm just a bit jet jagged" Aria said while moving closer to Ezra. _

_"Where about were you" _

_"Iceland" Aria said while finishing her cheeseburger. _

_"I was in Scotland studying Robert Burns and other famous Scottish Poets" _

_"That sounds amazing better than me being in Iceland for a full year" Aria said while sipping on her coke. _

_"Omg i love this song" _

_"B-26" Ezra said. _

_Aria looked at him in amazement. Ezra smiled back at her. He said that he would like to get to know Aria better._

_"I would like to know about you to" Aria answered him back smiling _

_Aria up to go to the bathroom, Ezra followed her and attacked her lips. He lifted her up to the bathroom and stood in between her legs, __Aria stopped kissing him and smiled at him before starting to kiss him more. He moves his hands so they were cupping her waist. Her phone started ringing._

_"Yes dad, I'll be right home" Aria said before jumping off the bathroom counter before walking out hand in hand with Ezra. _

_"Sorry I have to go" Aria said while giving Ezra a goodbye kiss. Ezra walked her out to her car before giving her one last kiss. She drove off, smiled and waved to Ezra whilst passing him. _

(Flashback Ends)

"Aria" Spencer said.

"Aria!" Hanna said while waving her hand front of Aria's face.

"ARIAA!" Emily said shaking Aria.

Aria suddenly snapped out her daze and looked at her three best friends.

"Sorry i was just thinking about the first time that me and Ezra met" Aria said while looking down at her feet.

"I miss Fitzy" Hanna said.

"Really Han now?" Spencer said while comforting Aria who was nearly in tears, thinking of the good times she spent with Ezra.

"Sorry but I do miss him , the only time when I see him is when I'm babysitting Malcolm" Hanna said while eating her salad with a small smile.

"I miss him too" Aria said sadly.

"Well it's for the best , what if Malcolm isn't really his? Emily asked.

"Yeah that is possible, He doesn't really look like Ezra." Aria said once blowing her nose with a tissue.

"We need to find Maggie's diary, I heard that she keeps on in her car" Spencer said.

"How did you possible know that" Aria said confused.

"I heard Malcolm saying it to Maggie when she came to Malcolm when I was babysitting him" Hanna said.

_(Flashback) _

_Hanna was just walking towards the elevator at Ezra's apartment block when she heard part of Maggie & Malcolm's conversation. _

_"Mummy keeps her diary in her car" _

_Hanna just stood her confused. What was Maggie hiding? Was Malcolm not really Ezra's?_

_Malcolm looked a lot more like Caleb's dad but it couldn't be, how could Maggie know Caleb's dad. Hanna just kept on walking to the front of his apartment building. _

_(Flashback ends) _

Aria, Emily & Spencer just looked at Hanna puzzled, Ezra looked over the girls who were talking. He reached them and smiled.

"Hello Ladies" Ezra said smiling.

"Sorry.. i have to go , see you's later" Aria stuttered and started walking away.

"What's up with Aria?" Ezra asked

"She's probably just got her period." Spencer joked. Emily and Spencer let out a small laugh.

"really.. what is wrong?" Ezra asked again, this time getting slightly worried.

"No she got a flashback of the two of you's meeting" Emily said while checking Facebook.

"Oh" Ezra said flatly

"She'll come around" Spencer said.

"Bye then, tell Aria her essay is due on Monday" Ezra said while walking away.

**(A/N please review so it gives me ideas to write the second chapter) **


	2. Meeting Jake

Second Chances - Chapter 2

Aria just got to car park. She couldn't see Ezra after having a daydream about him. It was like yesterday day when she was having fun with him. He wasn't her teacher anymore, but why did Wes have to mention he had a son. She was very happy with Ezra before his brother let it slip that he supposedly got a girl pregnant back in high school. Was she not important enough to tell that he got a girl pregnant back in high school? Was it because she was young not be able to handle the fact that her older boyfriend had a kid?

_(Flashback) _

_Aria fell sick at Noel's party. Using Ezra against her. who did he think he was using sex against her. He was just an arsehole. Was she drunk when she thought he was attractive and had a huge crush on him in middle school._

_"Hey can you come and pick me up?" Aria asked while talking on the phone._

_"Sure who's this?" _

_"Aria, Ezra's girlfriend" Aria asked confused._

_"Oh Ok its me Wes" _

_"Ezra's brother? what are you doing with Ezra's phone?" _

_"He left it in the apartment" Wes said._

_"Ok can you come and get me?" _

_"Yeh sure, just give me five minutes" _

_Once Wes reached Noel's., Aria jumped into the car. shattered after the party after Noel practically blackmailed her into telling if she's had sex with Ezra, it was none of his freaking business if she's had sex with him or not. He could probably be jealous cause she's making love to her boyfriend and not him I bet he can't get it up and that makes him so sexually frustrated and he has to annoy Aria cause of it. Back to the car ride with Wes, She was telling him that the Fitzgerald family were hostile. When he let's it slip that Ezra had got a girl pregnant in high school. he told me that he only had sex with Jackie , who is a complete cow by the way. It doesn't make sense, sure she didn't tell him all the things that 'A' did. _

_"What no way are you sure" Aria asked _

_"Yes , that's what my mum told me, when she came to visit me" Wes said_

_"Oh I can't believe this" Aria said stubbornly._

_(Flashback Ends) _

She was in the middle of getting in her car when the car door hit. It was a guy that she had never seen before. He was like Ezra same build but he had green eyes. He had a great smile even though she had just seen him for a minute. He had brown hair, it was lighter than Ezra's.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Oh it's ok and you are?" the guy asked.

"Aria"

"My Name is Jake, I just moved here and I'm gonna be attending Rosewood High tomorrow morning"

"Cool, We'll both be in the same year then?" Aria asked

"Yeh" Jake said smiling. He had a great smile but it was nowhere near as cute as Ezra's face when he was smiling. 'Don't think about Ezra right now' she said to herself smiling at the boy who was going to be attending her school tomorrow.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yeah sure" Aria said while getting into her car. Jake had just kissed her cheek.

Ezra just came out of the school to find that there was a boy there kissing Aria's cheek. I guess she's already moving on. Ezra sighed. He needed Aria back in his life, she made it complete. Ezra saw that Aria was smiling, she must feel happy that she got a date with someone her one age. He couldn't complain, he thought to himself that if Malcolm turned out to not be his, Him and Aria could get back on track before they found out about Malcolm. Aria would have never got so upset. He got into his car and drove off.

**(A/N please review and tweet me on JustAmyRobHere_ if you have any ideas of what you would like to see on this. and thanks to my lovely friend on twitter Loving_Ezria)**


	3. Date With Jake Part 1

Second Chances - Chapter 3

_(Arias P.O.V) _

I felt happy that some one my own age was asking me I haven't went out on a date in ages so this was the first one. Jake was a nice guy but I couldn't help but think I was moving on too fast for someone coming out of a year and a half relationship. I turned round to see Ezra standing there, looking upset. He must have seen Jake kiss my cheek. It was still warm where his lips had touched my cheek but it was nothing like ezra's kisses on my cheek. I missed Ezra so much , missed his shoe-box apartment missed getting Chinese take-out because he couldn't cook. I felt myself smiling at that thought. He really was a rubbish cook but I never told him that, I always said he was a good cook. He knew that I was joking around.

_(flashback)_

_Aria entered the apartment to find Ezra in the kitchen cooking. He was trying to make Vegan Vegatable Fajitas but he burned the vegetables._

"What have you done now?" Aria asked, laughing when she saw Ezra frowning at the burnt vegetables.

"Don't make fun Aria" Ezra said while point the utensil at her.

"I can make fun of you if I want" Aria said, sticking her tongue out.

Aria started to walk to the couch before two strong arms grabbed her waist.

"Ezra, stop it" Aria said with puppy dogged eyes.

"Okay" Ezra said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"So I'm guessing we're getting take-out?" Aria asked while going to the fridge , She went pass the burnt vegetables and scrunched her nose at the smell of them, it was rotten. The Chinese came and they settled on the couch to watch a movie while they ate. Partway through the movie, Ezra found that Aria had fallen asleep so he lifted her up bridal style to take her to bed. She began to stir so he quietly sang "Happiness." She stopped stirring and Ezra changed her into one of his baggy t-shirts that Aria usually wore to bed. Ezra got into his boxers and slid into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her little body. Ezra fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

_(flashback ends)_

I was really nervous about my date with Jake what if it doesn't go well , what if i muck it up. I heard my phone going of "One way or Another" by One Direction was playing, I'll admit i have a soft spot for the English boy band. My fave is Liam he's so gorgeous. I saw them last year when they came her. Me and Spencer have a soft heart unlike Hanna & Emily who like bands like 30 seconds to mars and Paramore. I loved singing to "The Only exception" by them. It is my favourite song of theirs. I secretly have a female crush on Hayley Williams.

"Aria! Jake's Here" my dad shouted up the stairs.

"I'm just finishing getting ready" Aria shouted back while getting on her earrings. I was wearing a back diamond lace belted sleeveless skater dress, I had on black stilettos , My make up was natural. I checked the mirror before i went out my room and down the stairs, to my surprise Jake looked gorgeous, He was wearing a plain white t-shirt which showed off his abs. Omg he was absolutely gorgeous. ok Aria get a hold of yourself now. I couldn't stop smiling at him He had on jeans.

"Hi Jake" I said shyly, when did I get shy.

"Hello Aria , you look really nice" Jake said , I blushed.

"So do you" I said , I would've swore I saw a slight blush.

"Be back before 12" My dad said while we were walking out the door.

I got into his car and he drove us to a restaurant, we went into the restaurant and ordered myself a salad while he ordered a cheeseburger with fries. We talked for ages before going through the park. It was nice going to a public place without worrying about people staring at me cause I was out with an older man. but this felt nice we walked hand in hand throughout the park suddenly i bumped into someone

"Ezra?"

**(A/N bum bum bum Cliffhanger , please review :) ) **

**(A/N 2: Is he going to be with Maggie or not? or is he going to be alone with a new girl? please suggest ideas to me) **

**(A/N 3: tweet me at JustAmyRobHere_ if you have any ideas that i could use)**

**(A/N 4: thanks to Sobia i was able to change some of its so thanks) **


	4. Date With Jake Part 2

Second Chances - Chapter 3

Date with Jake Part 2

_Previously on Second Chances. _

_Suddenly I bumped into someone._

_"Ezra?" _

Back to the chapter now.

"Aria" Ezra said. I glared at him for a minute.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you here, what are you doing here?" I asked unknown what his answer to me was gonna be.

"Oh I'm just here with Malcolm and we were going to get ice cream , what are you doing here" Ezra said while grabbing on to his hand.

"Oh I'm just here with-"

"Jake Mathews, it's nice to meet you, what's you name" Jake said while reaching out and shaking Ezra's hand.

"Hi Jake" Ezra said.

Suddenly i felt sick so i covered my mouth and went running to the nearest toilet. omg i needed to go and see a doctor for this tummy bug, it couldn't be.. omg no way. no wonder. I went into my bag and found unused towels, there's no way i could be pregnant with Ezra's baby. There was no way. I was on the pill when we did it. I can't remember when i last took the pill must have been after Ezra and I broke up. I don't remember taking the pill the last time me and Ezra had sex. I went back over to Ezra and Jake.

"I'm just gonna head on home, i don't feel well. Can you take me home Jake please" I asked Jake nicely.

"Okay then Bye Ezra , It was nice to meet you"

"Bye Ezra"

I was in the car, suddenly "Happiness" came on the radio. I tried to fight off the tears but they kept on coming. I was pregnant with Ezra's baby. I reached my house and ran inside. I quickly said bye to Jake then i quickly got in my car and drove to the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test and i went home and opened it up and took the test it only read one thing

'Pregnant'

"Shit" I said to myself.

**(A/N - please review)**


	5. Date With Jake Part 3

Second Chances - Chapter 3 Part 3

(Ezra's POV)

I was just sitting at the park bench when I saw Aria & Jake walking hand in hand. They were laughing and stealing kisses every 5 minutes. It was hard seeing Aria with someone new and her own age

_(Flashback)_

_"Ezra don't push me to high I could fall off" Aria said through laughing and screaming. _

_"Okay, I'll be careful" I said, Aria fell off the swing landing on top of me and I wiped away a piece of her hair before going in for a kiss. _

_"Come on Ezra" Aria said while getting up and sorting herself out. _

_"Okay I'm up" I said while pecking her on the lips. _

_"I love you" Aria said going to get her handbag. _

_"I love you too Ar" I said while going to get my things aswell. _

_(Flashback Ends) _

I missed going to the park on saturdays just laughing and kidding about not caring about the people walking suddenly I bumped into a small brunette.

"Ezra?" Aria asked not knowing what to say.

"Aria" I said.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you here, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Oh I'm just here with Malcolm , we're going to get ice cream. what are you doing here" I asked not wanting to know that she was on a date with the new boy in my class.

_(Flashback) _

_"Hi Mr Fitz" a boy said while walking into my classroom. _

_"Hi and what's your name" I asked. _

_"Jake Jake Mathews, it's nice to meet you Mr Fitz" Jake said. _

_"Oh take a seat" I said while going to write something on the board. _

_He took a seat next to Aria. She looked so pretty today._

_(Flashback Ends) _

Aria suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the toilet. It couldn't be. I must not be thinking straight. Aria came back over and asked Jake if she would go home. maybe she is ill. I went and took Malcolm's hand before going to the ice cream shop. I went home and sighed. The paper bags which me and Aria covered our heads with for our first picture as a couple

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting sleeping peacefully then Aria put her arm over me to get the remote and switching of the tv. _

_"What are you doing Aria?" _

_"We're taking our first picture as a couple" Aria said smiling and finishing the brown paper bags with faces on it, one was a woman and one was a man. _

_"Really Ar?" _

_"Get in the bag Mr Fitz" Aria said while putting hers on. _

_"This is nuts" I joked while putting mine on._

_I went and put my arm around her shoulders and smiled into the camera then we took them off, I wiped away a piece of her hair and started kissing her. _

_(Flashback Ends)_

I laughed before going to the fridge, I needed Aspirin or something so I went to the pharmacy. I was about to walk in when I saw Aria getting something, It was a long box which said 'Pregnancy Test' luckily she didn't see me.

**(A/N there is Ezra's POV - please review)**


	6. Month Later

Second Chances Chapter 4

It was a month later. I found myself dealing with morning sickness and mood swings all the time. I was actually having baby by my teacher boyfriend. Malcolm is one thing but this is another. Jake broke up with me when he found out that I was carrying my ex-boyfriends baby. Ezra knew that I was pregnant , He put cookies and ginger ale in my locker and took me to my first doctors appointment. Ezra was really supportive. I was going to college next year in New York so it wasn't a problem. Spencer was going to New York aswell so when she's off she can look after the baby. Me and Ezra were trying again at our relationship. We started things slow this time. My dad wasn't too happy that me and Ezra got back together although my mum was happy that I was happy before I broke up with Ezra at a bench outside his apartment.

(Flashback)

_"Aria whats wrong" Spencer asked coming over to sit with me on the couch. It was about a week later after my date with Jake. He was my new boyfriend. He knew that I was pregnant and decided to stay with me although I would rather be in a relationship with the baby's father but it didn't work out cause he needed a job and getting a job at my high school again was it._

_"I'm pregnant" _

_"Is Ezra the father?" Spencer asked. _

_"Yes he is" _

_"Oh Aria, We'll get through this. Team Sparia right?" Spencer said while hugging me. _

(Flashback Ends)

I can remember back to when I told Ezra that I was pregnant. He took it quite calmly. He had just found out that I was expecting my first baby and that I was planning on keep it. I was quite nervous about how I could tell Ezra that Malcolm wasn't his. Spencer & Hanna distracted Maggie before going into her car before dealing her diary and they found out that a boy from Delaware was actually the father of Malcolm. I had a soft spot for Malcolm but that cow lied about Ezra being a dad. was it to get money off his mum? or was it to scare me off and think b being a step mother was too much for me and that could live happy families.

**(A/N short chapter - please review)**

**(A/N 2; next chapter Ezra & Aria have another doctors appointment, Aria's 1 and half month pregnant)**


	7. Living together

Second Chances – Chapter 5

One and a half months pregnant and here I am. He took me to a doctor's appointment when I first found out that I was expecting a baby. We found out that the baby was conceived a week before we broke up. I moved in with Ezra so we could try to live together for the baby and so that if I was craving anything he would be right beside me. Ezra was a great help. It took me about a week and a half to decide that I would move in with Ezra. He was happy that we were actually going to be in a relationship again but this time we were actually taking it slow this time around.

(Flashback)

_I was at Ezra's building figuring out what I was going to say to the man who used to be my boyfriend. I was having his baby. My mum was getting excited that she was going to be a grandmother unlike my dad who wanted to shoot Ezra or report him. But he never because of the baby and he needed to be there cause of the baby. I coughed up enough courage to go up to the man and tell the man i still love that we were having a baby. _

_Ok so here I go. I knocked on the door. He answered he asked me to come in. _

"_Hi Ezra" I said not knowing how the outcome of this was going to be so here it goes. _

"_Hi Aria, what are you doing here"_

"_I have some news and I'm not sure how you're going to take it"_

"_Ok, what is it Ar?"_

"_I'm pregnant" _

"_Are you sure?" Ezra asked. We were sitting on the couch. I had my hands on my lap._

"_Yes, I've taken about 6 tests and they've all turned out positive" _

"_Oh okay, what do your mum and dad think about it?" Ezra asked looking straight into my eyes" _

"_My mum is ok but my dad is not happy" I said not. My dad wasn't happy that his 17-year-old daughter was pregnant with their teacher/ ex boyfriends baby. He kicked me out the house so now I'm living with my mum and Zack._

"_Aria, if you need anywhere to say you can always live with me, you used to spend all your time here always when we were in a relationship." Ezra said with a little smile._

"_I'll think about it Ezra" I said with a nod, well this has been lovely talking to you" _

"_Aria, I want to be in this baby's life, I don't want what happened with Maggie, that I heard that she had an abortion when you're away in New York hiding" _

"_I promise you I wont but I have to go" _

"_Bye then" _

"_Bye Ezra" I walked out and he closed the door behind me. That when better than I thought. _

(Flashback Ends)

**(A/N – short chapter – please review)**


	8. Telling Ezra

Second Chances – Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update, studying for exams and I had no time updating so I'll be updating this and "Just a Kiss" as well so without further ado here is Chapter 6...**_

* * *

Spencer, Hanna, Emily & Aria were sitting at a table at the Lima Bean studying for their exams. They took a break.

"Aria, we found something about Maggie" Hanna said putting down her books on the table.

"Yes, it's really important" Spencer says as she moved closer to Aria.

"I need you to read this" she said as she gave Aria Maggie's Diary.

Aria took it and started reading

_Well today, after I picked up Malcolm I found out that Aria broke up with Ezra that means that we can jump right in there and get Ezra all to ourselves, Malcolm is even starting to call Ezra "daddy". I'm glad that Aria has gone so that we can get Ezra and his money; Even his mother is as gullible as he is and believed that Ezra got me pregnant in high school when it was Caleb's dad that got me pregnant. I didn't want him as Malcolm's father so I pinned it on Ezra's mother told me to have an abortion but I couldn't do it so I blamed it all on Ezra getting me pregnant at 18. He wanted big things, he got into Hollis. _

"That's shocking" Aria said looking up to her three best friends.

"Yes, it is" Emily said.

"So Maggie has been playing Ezra all this time"

"She's such a bitch" Hanna commented.

Aria grabbed all of her studying stuff and shoved them in her bag before heading out the door before Spencer caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Aria, what are you doing" Spencer said as she made Aria turn around to face with her

"I'm going to tell the man that I'm in love with that his high school girlfriend is a lying bitch"

"I'm going to drive you there, I don't want you to damaged my niece in the process" Spencer said going back to get her things.

* * *

Aria's POV

I was at the school gates with Spencer. I was exhausted being pregnant makes you less active and makes you tried so I had my hand on my little baby bump. I walked into the school with Spencer by my side and we went to Ezra's classroom, I knocked the door. He lifted his head and he came to the door.

"Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" Ezra asked worried of what the answer will be.

"Yes everything is fine"

"Then what is it Aria" Ezra said guiding us into his classroom.

I went into my bag to grab Maggie's diary and tell him that his son isn't really his.

"Here, I think you should read this" I said, he took the diary from my hand and started reading the diary enter.

**(A/N Here is the chapter 6, please read&review please, sorry it's short)**


	9. Telling Ezra Part 2

Ezra's eyes widen at the page from Maggie's dairy.

"Where did you get this" Ezra raised his voice. I looked right in his eyes and saw that they were tears forming.

"Maggie's car" I confessed.

"What were you doing in Maggie's car" Ezra asked calming down a bit.

Spencer came to stand beside me and said "We found it, Hanna finished babysitting Malcolm and Maggie came and got him they got into the elevator. She heard them in the middle of a conversation that they were having and she said that she kept her diary in her car.

Ezra was still shocked at the news that his supposed to be son wasn't his. Maggie was a selfish bitch.

So Ezra went and kissed Aria on the forehead before leaving the classroom to go and find Maggie.

Aria got her bag together before leaving the school with Spencer.

* * *

Aria had a doctor's appointment at 3 so she went there straight after the confrontation with Ezra.

She was a bit surprised that Ezra took it better than she thought.

Spencer was with Aria, she went to the doctors for a check-up. She was about 2 months now and it would be soon to tell what she was having a boy or a girl.

They left the doctor's office to go to the Lima Bean where Emily and Hanna were. Hanna was on her phone whereas Emily was reading her chemistry books. Neither saw the two girls come in.

"Hey Han Hey Em" Aria said going to sit down next to the two other girls. Spencer went and sat next to Hanna.

"How are you and the baby Fitz" Hanna asked looking up from her phone.

"The doctor said that we are both healthy and she'll be able to tell what the baby will be" Aria said sipping on her water.

"Any news on telling Ezra that Malcolm isn't his" Emily asked.

"Yes that's where we were before I went to the check-up" Spencer said.

They talked about how the day went before going to the Bar Grill to get some dinner because Aria was craving food. They packed their stuff away before heading over to the restaurant.

* * *

Ezra went to Maggie's apartment to confront her about not telling him the truth about Malcolm not being his son that she made up a lot of lies just because she wanted him to be the father to her son. He already has made a bond with Malcolm and told that he wasn't his was heart breaking. Of all the things that have happened in his life this has to be one of them. The fight was nasty, he told Maggie that he didn't want to see either of them again and that she disgusted him by lying to him and his mother about Malcolm being his son, and nearly destroyed the relationship with Aria.

(Flashback)

_It was a sunny day, Aria asked to meet Ezra outside of his apartment building. She was sitting on the bench looking at the ground before Ezra arrived and sat next to her. _

"_Is everything ok" Ezra asked Aria. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that they offered you a job?" Aria asked._

"_Because I don't think I'm going to accept it" _

"_You need a job Ezra" _

"_You know what you happen to us if I go back to Rosewood" Ezra said looking straight into Ezra's eyes. _

_Aria has tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Don't cry, we're ok?" Ezra said before taking a hand and brushing away a piece of Aria's hair out of way of her eyes. _

"_No we're not, nothing about us feels right anymore" Aria said honestly. Ezra just moved a bit trying to get comfortable after what Aria said. _

_There was a pause_

"_We've tried to get back what we had before Malcolm and I don't think that we could ever get that back"_

"_If you're not happy that's what's important to me" Ezra said _

"_I love you so much and that's why I want you to take this job at Rosewood" Aria said before getting her bag and started walking away. _

_Ezra grabbed Aria's hand before telling her that he loves her too, Aria let go before leaving Ezra at the bench._

(Flashback Ends)

**(A/N tell me what you think? Should there be an epilogue? Should I do a sequel? Please review)**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was six months later, Aria was huge. She was near her due date it was the end of January when she was due.

Aria was complaining that she can't see her feet and Ezra was consistently telling her that she looked beautiful. It was the 24th of January 2014. Aria water broke as soon as she got ready to go to bed at their apartment. She thought she peed herself when Ezra asked if she peed herself but it turned out that her water broke.

They arrived at the hospital. Aria got on a wheelchair and pushed along to a room where she was going to give birth. It was a long 4 hours before Aria gave birth to a little girl called Evie Ana Fitz. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Everyone in her family was there.

Spencer was in the delivery room with Ezra. Ezra was crying at the sight of his new daughter in his hands. Everyone got a hold of the new baby before the nurse told them that they had to leave so the mother and daughter could have a rest.

Evie got put in the baby bed beside her hospital bed before the doctor left the room so that Ezra, Aria and their new baby could have time to their selves.

/s\/c\/e\

The next day, in the afternoon Aria got discharged. She got her medicine and then was allowed to go home with her new daughter.

Aria put Evie in the car seat while Ezra put Aria's bag in the back of the car. Aria got settled in the front before they drove off

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N –should have a sequel to this story soon, Evie will be a year old, ****they**** will be living together and they will be married.)**


End file.
